


bestfriend hug

by seonuwu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff again?, Love Confessions, M/M, idk i just wanted to write, sunnew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonuwu/pseuds/seonuwu
Summary: sunwoo wants to make chanhee feel better after a break up.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 76





	bestfriend hug

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i actually ship sunkyu but sunnew got me so here it is. idk if this will make sense but, enjoy!

it was another day that chanhee expected to spend with his dear boyfriend. it had been days since the last time they'd seen each other because of chanhee's tight schedule of part-time jobs. this day could have been special only if things turned out the way he wanted them to be.

chanhee of course couldn't control his life. he had no choice but to stay in his house and stare at nowhere. actually, he do have choices but he just chose to stay in and it is normal especially at times like this.

chanhee was drowned in his thoughts when someone knocked the door. he unwillingly opened the door and a red-haired boy greeted him with two boxes on his hands. chanhee looked at him as his brows started to furrow. he was not expecting any visitor, well, not today.

"what are you doing here, sunwoo?" chanhee asked, one hand still holding the doorknob.

the red-haired boy, sunwoo, lifted the two boxes on his hands as he smiled at chanhee, "pizza and ice cream for your broken heart."

chanhee gave up with a sigh, stepping on his side to give way to sunwoo; not in a mood to talk right now, and probably until the next days or weeks.

he followed sunwoo on the living room as the younger filled up the coffee table with the foods he bought. chanhee sat on the floor and waited for sunwoo to serve him with plates.

chanhee's head is actually empty right now and that goes the same with his heart. he can't feel anything. his boyfriend broke up with him earlier this day, a reason for him to stay inside his place for the rest of the day.

however, it was not much of surprise for sunwoo. he somehow knew that this day would come knowing that chanhee's boyfriend, or should i say ex-boyfriend, has been dating a girl for weeks now. sunwoo heard about it from some friends but he did not dare telling chanhee as he does not have any proof.

but none of that matters right now. sunwoo wants to make chanhee feel better, at least, if he can't take away the pain itself.

"one slice for you." sunwoo placed the plate in front of chanhee, sitting afterwards to watch him eat.

"you don't have to do this." chanhee chuckled before having a bite of pizza.

sunwoo shook his head. how can he not do this if chanhee is too precious for him? he can't imagine himself not doing anything to make someone he likes feel good, at least, after getting cheated on. the thought itself makes him hate himself.

"why not?" sunwoo raised his eyebrow while getting another slice of pizza for himself.

"it's a waste of time." chanhee answered with his head bowed down, playing the remaining pizza on his hand.

when sunwoo did not respond, chanhee prepared himself to look at the younger and give him a smile, but he failed as soon as he felt a pair of arms around his waist that came from his back. it was of course, sunwoo.

chanhee did not move to let himself feel the warmth of the younger's embrace, knowing that he really needs it right now.

sunwoo buried his face on chanhee's neck; sweet scents making him hug the older tighter. it is the first time of him doing this after a while as they are not realy fan of skinships or whatever you call it. they both cringe whenever they act clingy, but today is maybe different.

chanhee needs a hug, but he did not expect of getting one from sunwoo, causing him to flush red.

"sunwoo.." chanhee tried breaking the silence. it was not awkward, though.

"hmm?" sunwoo hummed as a response, his face still buried on chanhee's neck. he could stay there until the sun rise if chanhee would allow him to.

chanhee held sunwoo's arms to be free from the younger's embrace. he turned to face sunwoo, and now they are just inches away.

"why so clingy?" chanhee laughed as he stared directly at sunwoo's eyes, but he slowly started to regret doing it. he's now trying to fight the gaze that sunwoo is giving him. it is too intense for him to take.

sunwoo did not break the look he was giving to chanhee. deeply inside him, he's wishing for the older to understand and feel him, but he knows that is impossible.

unless, he tells him.

"can't i?" sunwoo fired back, slowly pulling the other into a hug.

chanhee had let himself be locked in sunwoo's arms, being embraced once again. he starts questioning himself as to why he feels heat forming on his cheeks, thinking that he should be down at this moment, crying on sunwoo's shoulder. tears must be filling his eyes now, but no.

flustered. that's what he is.

shaking his head, chanhee slightly pushed sunwoo to distance himself. he's now looking at the floor, avoiding an eye contact with sunwoo as he hides his probably red-tinted cheeks.

"what are you exactly doing here?" chanhee asked. he surprisingly managed to avoid stuttering.

sunwoo wants to give up and just confess his only-God-knows-how-long feelings he has for chanhee, but he's too scared of rejection. also, it's not the right time, he believes.

sunwoo stood up and sat on his place earlier. he can't tell chanhee right now. not at this moment.

"of course i'm here to cheer you up," he answered while opening the ice cream container. with chanhee's back still facing him, he continued, "i'm your best friend, right?"

sunwoo forced a smile when chanhee finally turned to face him. faking a laugh, which looked like natural to chanhee, sunwoo scooped an ice cream and put it on a glass. he then placed it in front of chanhee who had been silent since the moment he turned around.

"cheer up, hyung. he doesn't deserve you." sunwoo said but chanhee did not look at him or even touch the food.

"hyung?" sunwoo called once again, leaning towards the table to see chanhee's face.

chanhee flinched on his seat after realizing how close their faces are. he's not ready to embarrass himself again. he faked a cough before answering.

"y-yeah.. bestfriend." chanhee wanted to slap himself for stammering. he stood up and walked straight to his room, leaving sunwoo alone.

after locking the door, he threw himself on the bed and there he shouted, not minding if sunwoo could hear him from the outside.

chanhee was embarrassed of himself for thinking that sunwoo's actions mean something else.

"what am i even thinking?" chanhee sat up as he started hitting his bed with a pillow, "you've always been so confusing!" he grunted.

chanhee did not know but sunwoo was already in front of his room, listening to his rants. sunwoo couldn't help smiling as he listened to the older. he knocked the door before speaking.

"go out now. you need to know something." sunwoo gulped when the door opened immediately after finishing his sentence.

chanhee is now in front of him causing his tongue to betray him just like how it always used to.

"what?" chanhee frowned.

sunwoo couldn't force himself to calm so he pulled chanhee by arm to hug him again, and just like what he expected, chanhee hit his arms before moving away.

"i'm fine and i don't need a hug." chanhee rolled his eyes, crossing his hands over his chest.

chanhee looked at sunwoo and waited for him to respond, but the younger was just standing there, staring at him. of course chanhee tried fighting it, but he just can't.

he gave up and was about to walk out when sunwoo blurted out.

"i like you."

chanhee froze on his place with the tips of his lips starting to rise. he bit the side of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling too much as he knows that sunwoo might tease him because of this.

chanhee faced sunwoo who's now rubbing his nape as he avoids chanhee's eyes.

"i just broke up, you know." chanhee teased.

sunwoo looked at him with his eyes widened, but it instantly changed. he's now staring at chanhee with a smirk as he steps closer towards the older.

"so what?" he fired back.

chanhee was busy on stepping backward when he felt sunwoo's arms on his waist, pulling him closer. sunwoo's face is literally inches away from his making him feel his breath.

"i-is this right?" chanhee asked, earning a smile from sunwoo.

"i should have done this before you met that assh*le," sunwoo sighed, giving chanhee an apologetic look, "if i did, you wouldn't get hurt like this."

chanhee smiled as he cupped sunwoo's face with both of his hands, "not your fault."

he removed sunwoo's arms on his waist and shyly looked at him, "but i.. can't give you an answer now.." his voice almost can't be   
heard.

"i can wait." sunwoo assured him with a smile.

chanhee nodded, trusting the younger's words.

they both went back to the livng room just to see the now melted ice cream. they shrugged it off and finished the pizza instead as they watched a movie.

none of them noticed how it happened, but they fell asleep on the couch with one another locked in each other's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> yey u finished reading !! sorry for any grammatical and/or typographical error. also, excuse my vocabulary. i'm still trying to improve. that's all, thank you!


End file.
